


The king of jealousy and misunderstanding

by DraculaN666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Romance, Tobio's feels, i guess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/pseuds/DraculaN666
Summary: Lo peor de todo es que Atsumu tiene una sonrisa sabionda en sus labios y hace más apretado el abrazo que sostiene en Hinata.Eso lo detiene y le hace considerar las palabras que le dijo aquella tarde.—… o, quién sabe, quizás ya tiene pareja.¿Será esa la forma sutil en la que Miya le deja claro que no tiene oportunidad con Hinata? No está muy seguro y a esas alturas no sabe si quiere ya una respuesta.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	The king of jealousy and misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Soy yo de nuevo, al fin con al última historia. Parece que lo mío fue una progresión para ver hasta donde podía llegar con estos morritos. La primera historia toda tierna y linda, en la segunda se meten mano y en esta... bueno, R18 al fin de mis bebus.
> 
> Perdóoooooon.
> 
> Historia para bebé Patricia del grupo Mundo KageHina, espero te guste nena.

**1**

Había cometido un error.

No quería admitirlo, pero Kageyama había cometido uno de los mayores errores de su vida al sentirse desesperado.

Sí, tenía una tendencia a cometer errores cuando se veía acorralado, pero nunca esperó ese golpe por la espalda.

Tenía más de un mes rondando por la nueva cafetería que habían abierto frente al campus de la escuela y no era precisamente por su necesidad de cafeína. Que no la tenía, Kageyama Tobio exudaba energía y meter más con algo de café posiblemente volvería loco a todo el mundo y a sí mismo. Pero ahí estaba _él_. Ese chico que no podía sacarse de la cabeza ni a golpes. Pequeño, naranja, molesto e idiota.

 _Perfecto_ , si alguien le pedía una sola palabra.

Sin embargo, si hay algo que caracteriza a Kageyama sobre todas las cosas en este mundo es su nula habilidad social. Así que se ha dedicado un mes entero a dejarse todo su dinero en jugos o batidos porque no le gusta el café, pero le encantan los baristas, claramente.

—¿Qué sucede? —había preguntado Atsumu un día especialmente malo.

Tobio se encontraba dándose de golpes contra un escritorio del salón para ver si sus ideas se reacomodaban un poco. No estaba funcionando, claramente. Miya Atsumu es su senpai en la carrera y compañero frecuente en los entrenamientos de voleibol con los diferentes equipos de la universidad. No recuerda por qué comenzaron a hablar, pero de vez en cuando se dedican el tiempo para charlar ya sea sólo ellos dos o cuando Osamu, el hermano gemelo de Atsumu, rondaba por ahí también se une a ellos. Quizás porque los dos juegan como armadores, pero no cree que sea suficiente dado la diferencia en sus personalidades. De igual forma es, o son, una compañía constante.

—Creo que me gusta alguien —suelta de la nada porque no sabe a quién más podría lloriquearle. No tiene muchos amigos y sus compañeros de carrera son sólo eso, compañeros con los que no ha profundizado demasiado su relación y ya va en segundo año.

Patético.

—¿Crees? —se burla Atsumu, el maldito, sin tomar a consideración su desespero.

—Nunca me había gustado nadie —admite Kageyama, de todas formas, porque si ya han llegado a este punto, qué más da caer hasta el fondo.

Ese habría sido un buen momento para disfrutar de la cara de total asombro de Miya Atsumu. Era extraño tomarlo con la guardia baja, pero el mayor ya debería saber que Kageyama nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo, ni siquiera con los temas más triviales de la vida

—Así que no sé si realmente me gusta —continua Kageyama, ajeno a los sentimientos de su senpai—. Pero quiero verlo todo el tiempo, voy a ese estúpido café para que me hable por medio minuto y luego diga mi nombre cuando va a entregarme mi orden. Le he visto durante los partidos amistosos que tenemos, y es molesto y es…

Se interrumpe al hundir su rostro entre sus manos, agobiado por todos los sentimientos.

—¿Y es…? —insiste Atsumu, muy divertido con toda la situación.

—Es adorable —finaliza Tobio con un suspiro.

—¿Al menos sabes su nombre?

—Hinata Shouyo —responde Kageyama, saboreando el nombre entre sus labios.

—Mmmm… —reflexiona Atsumu—. A mí me suena a que te gusta, ¿por qué no le dices? Lo peor que puede pasar es que te rechace por ser hombre, o porque no te conoce… o, quién sabe, quizás ya tiene pareja. Al menos habrás intentado.

Al escuchar lo último, Kageyama levanta rápidamente su cabeza. Atsumu tiene una sonrisa en el rostro que por alguna razón no llega totalmente a sus ojos, pero no le presta demasiada atención.

—¿Es tu forma de animarme? —dice al fin Tobio, levantándose de su lugar y tomando sus cosas—. Porque es horrible.

—Sólo soy realista a las posibilidades.

Esa había sido toda la conversación que habían tenido y las palabras de Atsumu lograron despertar algo en Kageyama. Tenía que atreverse a hacer algo y dejar su cobardía a un lado, por el bien de su salud mental y su estabilidad financiera. El café no era nada barato.

Pero, ¿qué se encuentra nada más llegar a la cafetería esa tarde?

A Miya Atsumu demasiado amistoso con Hinata. Amistoso no, esa no es la palabra que usaría. Más bien _íntimos_. Atsumu se inclina de una forma que roza la coquetería y susurra las palabras para que Hinata deba inclinarse y escuchar mejor. Se gana una sonrisa resplandeciente y un sonrojo por parte del barista que hacen que la sangre le hierva en las venas a Tobio.

¿Él abre su corazón y el idiota va y coquetea con el chico a la primera oportunidad?

Bueno, esto es la guerra.

**2**

Contrario a lo que la gente cree, Kageyama es muy consciente de su personalidad y de su rostro. Sabe que tiene cara de molestia la mayor parte del tiempo y que su sonrisa parece la de un maniaco sexual que te espera en la oscuridad de tu cuarto para hacer cosas horribles. Lo sabe, es muy consciente de ello. Por eso mismo no puede pensar en una forma de acercarse a Hinata sin que el chico salga corriendo a la primera oportunidad.

Hinata parece acostumbrado a tratar con todo tipo de gente. Sí, se congela un poco en su lugar si personas muy altas se acercan, como si el tamaño le impusiera o algún complejo de estatura. Sin embargo, siempre tiene una sonrisa para todos y es lo que, a su criterio, logra que la gente regrese a ese lugar.

Eso no ayuda, sin embargo, a que él no se congele en su lugar por no saber qué decirle ni cómo comenzar una conversación, teniendo en cuenta que Hinata está a mitad de su turno.

Kageyama se limita a pedir un batido de vainilla, pagar la orden e ir a una mesa a esperar por ella mientras, y todo lo discretamente que puede, golpea su cabeza contra la mesa.

Considera que, si ya cayó tan bajo como para hablar con el traidor de Atsumu, será un buen momento para hablar con Oikawa Tooru.

Desecha la idea tan pronto como llega a su mente. Ese sería el peor error de su vida. Oikawa es su senpai desde la secundaria y una de las personas que más disfruta con atormentarle. Sabe que es sabio con sus consejos y tiene habilidades sociales envidiables, pero puede imaginar las tonterías que le diría sin ser de ayuda.

Masajea un poco su frente, la cual está un poco roja por todos los golpes que se ha dado en los últimos días.

—Kageyama-kun —canturrea una voz a su lado.

El nombrado no puede evitar voltear con miedo y mirar a Hinata, quien le extiende su batido con una mano mientras con la otra sostiene un par de libros.

—¿Te molesta que me siente aquí? Necesito terminar una tarea y el lugar está lleno —pregunta Hinata, a pesar de ya estar tomando asiento en una de las sillas sin esperar respuesta.

Tobio voltea a todos lados para verificar que, tal como dijo el chico, todo el establecimiento está lleno. Sin embargo, hay muchos lugares vacíos con otras personas y Hinata decidió sentarse con él.

Sería un verdadero idiota si desaprovecha la oportunidad.

—¿Qué estudias? —se escucha preguntar y no puede creer que la voz no le tembló si siente que hasta su cerebro está temblando de nervios.

—¡Pedagogía! —responde Hinata con una sonrisa entusiasta, casi parece asombrado porque le esté dirigiendo la palabra—. Me gusta la idea de trabajar con niños. Siempre están diciendo que tengo la actitud y la energía de uno, así que… —se encoge de hombros al final, sin abandonar la sonrisa ni darle importancia a los comentarios que recibe—. ¿Y tú?

 _“¿Yo qué?”_ está a punto de contestar, pero se detiene antes de soltar tal burrada. Concéntrate, Tobio.

—Cultura física y deportes —dice en su lugar y se da un par de palmaditas mentales por estar haciendo una conversación fluida.

—Oh, sí, te he visto jugar voleibol —responde Hinata, quien parece haber olvidado su tarea.

—También te he visto en los partidos, entre el público —se atreve a confesar Kageyama, considerando que no suena tan raro, aunque le gustaría decir más bien algo como _“siempre te estoy observando en los partidos, a veces pierdo la concentración por siempre estar pendiente de todos tus movimientos”._

Pero considera que eso sí es aterrador.

—Sí, voy a…

—¡Hinata! —interrumpe una voz detrás de la barra—. Terminó tu descanso.

—Diablos —se lamenta el pequeño, tomando los libros que estuvo ignorando todo el rato—. Debo volver al trabajo —dice como disculpa y Tobio intenta por todos los medios no lucir demasiado desilusionado.

—Si tienes tiempo, el sábado —dice Kageyama de forma apresurada, tomando la mano de Hinata para evitar que se vaya—, hay un partido, por si quieres venir a ver.

Contrario a lo que pensó, Hinata no parece molesto por el contacto, en su lugar da un ligero apretón a su mano y le regala una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—Claro, ahí estaré —y después de esa promesa regresa a su trabajo.

**3**

Nada es tan fácil como parece, aprende Kageyama unos días después. Siente el sábado aterradoramente lejano, pero ese ni siquiera es el principal de sus problemas. Tenía pensado invitar a salir a Hinata después del partido y sigue con ese plan. Sin embargo, no puede evitar la constante molestia en la que se ha vuelto Atsumu.

No han hablado desde que Tobio abrió a su corazón a él y después fue a coquetear con el chico por el que suspira. Y todavía, el muy cabrón, pide servicio a domicilio de la cafetería para hacer que Hinata vaya hasta su salón.

O al menos él considera que es así porque si no, no entiende qué hace Hinata entregándole lo que parece un frappé.

Kageyama había terminado su segunda clase de la mañana y considera ir por algo de comer cuando se topó a ambos chicos por el pasillo.

¿Se escondió vilmente detrás de una columna para espiarlos?

Nadie tiene pruebas de ellos.

Vuelve a sentir su sangre burbujear cuando los ve reír animadamente. Hinata le entrega su pedido a Atsumu y el muy maldito roza deliberadamente sus dedos con los de Hinata, quien se pone de un adorable color rojo que le cubre todo el rostro. Eso enferma a Kageyama que, si bien agradece ver facetas tan adorables en el otro chico, odia no ser él quien las provoca.

Ha evitado como la peste a Atsumu por mucho que éste intenta hacerle plática cuando lo ve por los pasillos. No sabe si será capaz de controlarse si lo tiene de frente.

Pero de igual forma sabe que no tiene derecho a quejarse. No sabe si Atsumu ya conocía a Hinata y comenzó a gustarle desde tiempo antes, duda que sea tan retorcido como para hacer eso sólo para molestarlo. ¿Qué sentido tiene? A parte, Hinata tiene la suficiente capacidad de hacer que todos caigan a sus pies sólo con una sonrisa, no culpa a nadie por enamorarse de él.

Quién gane su corazón es un tema totalmente diferente.

Atsumu es el enemigo y Kageyama no fraterniza con el enemigo.

**4**

—¡Kageyama! —exclama Hinata cuando se lo topa en los pasillos de la universidad.

Lleva de nuevo un frappé entre las manos y una sonrisa en los labios que por poco le hace olvidar a Kageyama para quién podría ser.

—Ey —saluda de forma parca, pero intentando no ser muy cortante—. ¿Trabajando? —agrega porque cree que fue muy cortante con ese simple saludos.

—Algo así, yo…

—Hinata —interrumpe Atsumu apareciendo detrás de Kageyama. El muy cínico todavía se atreve a pasar un brazo por los hombros de Tobio con demasiada confianza—. Parece que ya conoces a Kageyama —no es ninguna pregunta y Kageyama no entiende por qué tendría que preguntar si el mismo Kageyama ya le había hablado de Hinata—. Oh, traes lo que pedí —sigue hablando sin dejar que nadie dé una respuesta y, nuevamente y para horror de Tobio, toma el frappé de las manos del otro, rozando por tres segundos su mano. Lo cual él considera son tres segundos más de lo necesario.

—Debo irme —es lo que dice Kageyama, soltándose de un manotazo del abrazo de Atsumu y comenzando a caminar.

—No seas así —le detiene Atsumu del brazo y cuando se gira para volverse a soltar, nota con horror cómo el otro brazo de su senpai pasa por los hombros de un muy sonrojado Hinata—. El sábado después del partido tenemos pensado salir a comer, deberías venir.

Va a soltarle un improperio, está seguro tan pronto abre la boca para hablar. Y teme que no será sólo un improperio sino también un puñetazo. Lo peor de todo es que Atsumu tiene una sonrisa sabionda en sus labios y hace más apretado el abrazo que sostiene en Hinata.

Eso lo detiene y le hace considerar las palabras que le dijo aquella tarde.

_—… o, quién sabe, quizás ya tiene pareja._

¿Será esa la forma sutil en la que Miya le deja claro que no tiene oportunidad con Hinata? No está muy seguro y a esas alturas no sabe si quiere ya una respuesta.

—¡Iremos a comer barbacoa! —exclama Hinata con entusiasmo, ajeno a todos sus pensamientos negativos.

Se pierde de nuevo en su sonrisa, en su sonrojo. Ignora el brazo ajeno sobre él y se empapa en su imagen. Merece, quizás, un último recuerdo con Hinata al menos, ¿no?

—Sí, está bien —acepta de no muy buena gana.

Se suelta con menos agresividad del agarre de Atsumu y continua su camino.

Olvida que tenía hambre.

**5**

El sábado al menos agradece por estar concentrado en el partido. Mira a Hinata cada tanto pensando en si es bueno ocultando su añoranza. Nunca imagino que enamorarse de alguien sería así de pesado y cansado. No sabe si quiere volver a repetir la experiencia, siendo sinceros. Las pocas parejas que ha tenido han sido sólo porque seguía la corriente después de que se le confesaran.

Como es obvio, no duraba mucho con ellos con una actitud como esa.

Le hubiera gustado intentar las cosas bien con Hinata, pero al parecer los tiempos de Kageyama no siempre son los correctos.

El balonazo en la cara es totalmente inesperado y completamente su culpa por estar pensando en tonterías en mitad de un partido. Está molesto que Atsumu decidiera en ese momento ponerse justo al lado del pelirrojo dado que su partido fue antes que el de Kageyama. Los dos están animando a su equipo y riendo como niños chiquitos con una camaradería que de verdad le pone enfermo.

No es necesario ser tan cabrón y marcar así el territorio, Tobio no es tan mezquino como para pensar interponerse en una relación.

Lo único bueno que saca de todo eso es que su cara salvó la pelota y lograron el punto ganador.

Bueno, se corrige cuando está en el banquillo, con un asustado Hinata revoloteando de aquí y allá pidiendo un botiquín para curarle, hay más cosas buenas.

—Estoy bien —le dice intentando sonar tranquilizador. Que la sangre escurra por la nariz no ayuda a dejar claro su punto.

—Eso no se ve bien —objeta Hinata, tendiéndole pañuelos para que se limpie.

—No es la primera vez —responde encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y sólo por eso es menos grave? —regaña Shouyo, sentándose a su lado.

Ninguno dice nada más. Kageyama no quiere preguntar por Atsumu, pero igualmente lo ve a lo lejos hablando con su hermano. Atrapa su mirada de tanto en tanto y Kageyama se pregunta si él otro cree que se atreverá a hacer algo ahí frente a él.

Suspira, derrotado. Todo el equipo está eufórico y hablan de celebrar. Recuerda la invitación del día anterior, pero le duele la cara y cree que también le duele el corazón.

Revisa que la hemorragia se haya detenido antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento. No se siente mareado ni perdió demasiada sangre por lo que no debe ser nada grave como intuyó desde el principio.

—Creo que hoy no podré ir —dice al fin Kageyama, levantándose de su lugar para ir por sus cosas—. Lo dejamos para otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo? —y sólo porque en realidad no cree que haya otra oportunidad, se permite hacer algo con lo que tiene fantaseando demasiado tiempo: pasa sus manos por los suaves cabellos de Hinata, admirando como resbalan entre sus manos y lo alborota un poco antes de dejarle ir.

No espera una respuesta, cree que recibir un balonazo en la cara y tener una hemorragia nasal debe ser suficiente razón para no tener que ir con la parejita y verles interactuar como tal.

Toma sus cosas y está a punto de salir del lugar tal como está, sudado y derrotado, cuando se da cuenta que tiene manchas de sangre en la playera y esa definitivamente es una buena razón para que dé media vuelta y vaya a los vestidores del gimnasio a cambiarse.

Lo piensa un poco mejor antes de llegar y ver demasiada gente en el lugar, incluidos sus compañeros de equipo. No quiere dar excusas de por qué no se unirá a la reunión, así que cambia de rumbo hacia los baños públicos.

Se detiene poco antes de llegar al ver que Hinata y Atsumu están cerca de la puerta. Se esconde un poco detrás de un pilar. Los dos se ven demasiado serios. Bueno, en realidad, Atsumu se ve muy serio y Hinata algo nervioso.

—¿Qué has pensado? —es lo que alcanza a escuchar que Atsumu pregunta y Hinata se revuelve más nervioso en su lugar.

—No sé —es la respuesta del más pequeño y lo dice de forma tan baja que Kageyama apenas puede escuchar.

—No tienes que pensarlo tanto, ¿qué tienes que perder? Yo sólo…

Kageyama maldice por lo bajo cuando una puerta se azota dentro de los baños y un par de chicos sale del mismo haciendo tanto ruido que le impide escuchar el resto de la conversación. Atsumu termina de decir algo que Hinata contesta con pocas palabras que no alcanza a escuchar y un asentimiento. Miya le regala una sonrisa alegre y comienza a revolver el pelo de Hinata con singular alegría.

¿Será que no estaban saliendo antes y ahora Atsumu se había declarado? ¿Qué más podría estar pensando Hinata que lo pusiera tan nervioso?

Hay demasiadas cosas a considerar, pero todo lo llevan a lo mismo. No fue su tiempo.

En cuanto ve que los otros dos se marchan entra rápidamente al baño y se cambia de playera sin mucha ceremonia. Tiene que ir pronto a casa a revolcarse en un poco de autocompasión antes de enfrentarse al mundo. Quizás de verdad llamar a Oikawa para que le haga enojar con sus comentarios estúpidos y burlas. Considera que le sería más fácil estar enojado que deprimido. Al menos el enfado es una emoción con la que está íntimamente familiarizado.

Lo que menos espera encontrar al salir del gimnasio es a un inquieto Hinata esperando ahí, mirando a todos lados como niño chiquito.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kageyama cuando pasó frente a él.

—¡Aquí sigues, Kageyama! —exclama aliviado el chico—. Te estaba esperando, aunque no sabía si ya te habías ido. No te vi salir. Supuse que te cambiarías la playera, pero te perdí de vista y…

—¿Me estabas esperando? —detiene toda su verborrea, entre asombrado y confundido—. ¿No ibas a salir con Miya? —intenta no escupir el apellido con amargura, pero cree que falla miserablemente.

—Se fue con Osamu y los demás a celebrar —Hinata se encoje de hombros al decirlo—. Preferí esperarte… por si te sentías mal o algo en el camino… ¿Te molesta que te acompañe?

A Kageyama le gustaría decirle que sí, que su presencia le molesta. Que no se puede concentrar en nada cuando Hinata está alrededor. Que no se siente él mismo desde hace más de un mes y que no cree que pueda seguir soportando. Que odia que Atsumu se le acerque con tanta familiaridad cuando a Kageyama le estuvo quemando la mano por horas después de tocarle la mano a Hinata por unos segundos. Que aún ahora siente la palma de su mano caliente por la sombra de las hebras de sus cabellos rozando su piel.

Quiere decirle eso y mucho más, pero decide que no puede desquitarse de esa forma con Hinata, él no tiene la culpa de nada. Ni de sus sentimientos ni del desconocimiento de ellos.

—No, no me molesta para nada —y cree que vale la pena tragarse todos sus sentimientos si su recompensa es esa hermosa sonrisa.

**6**

Caminan durante un largo rato. Kageyama usa la excusa de no sentirse con fuerzas para entrar a la estación del metro y enfrentar a una multitud, por lo cual sugiere caminar un poco más. Casualmente viven para la misma dirección, aunque Tobio un poco más retirado, por lo cual al final es él quien está llevando a Hinata a casa.

Hablan de todo un poco por el camino. Hinata le habla de su pequeña hermana Natsu y de cómo ésta le ayuda mucho para entender un poco mejor a los niños.

—Aunque no es una niña pequeña, estará en preparatoria el siguiente año —el pecho de Hinata se hincha de orgullo al mencionar a la menor.

Siguen su camino hasta que pasan frente a un parque. Es temprano en la tarde por lo cual hay bastante gente pululando por ahí.

—¡Tienes que probar ese helado! —grita Hinata de pronto, antes de comenzar a correr a un carro de helados estacionado dentro del parque.

Como siempre y como ya es costumbre en la vida de Kageyama, nadie espera por su respuesta antes de hacer algo. Hinata hace fila esperando su turno, rebotando un poco en su lugar de la emoción.

Tobio está totalmente de acuerdo con las personas que comparan la vitalidad de Hinata con la de un niño pequeño, pero eso sólo lo hace más adorable a sus ojos.

En menos tiempo del que espera, tiene de nuevo al chico frente a él sosteniendo un cono de helado que desborda chocolate derretido, el cual se endurece por el frío de la nieve y múltiples chispitas de colores.

—Te pedí de vainilla, pero todo es delicioso, la próxima vez debes probar el helado de coco. Yo pedí helado de chocolate con trocitos de brownie, chocolate extra derretido y chispas de chocolate. Está para morirse.

Hinata comienza a comer su helado con singular alegría y con la cantidad de azúcar que esa cosa debe tener Kageyama no duda que de verdad esté para morirse de un coma diabético. Sin embargo, con la velocidad con la que vive, habla y respira Hinata duda que toda esa azúcar viva mucho dentro de su pequeño cuerpo.

Comienza a comer su propio helado, deleitándose con el sabor de la nieve. Es cremosa y dulce y nunca esperó que un helado le hiciera gemir así de placer.

Se ruboriza en exceso cuando se da cuenta del vergonzoso sonido que dejó escapar y Hinata no intenta esconder su carcajada.

—Tranquilo, hombre —dice el pelirrojo cuando su risa mengua un poco—. A todos nos pasa la primera vez que probamos esta nieve, es como comer el pedazo de nube más delicioso del mundo. Cuando Osamu me escuchó la primera vez que me trajo, él y Atsumu estuvieron molestándome por meses. No he vuelto con ellos.

Todo ese comentario hizo que Kageyama se detuviera por completo. Observó a Hinata comer tranquilamente su helado y consideró si era pertinente ahondar más en el asunto.

—¿Los conoces desde hace tiempo? —se atrevió al fin a preguntar, considerando que no le haría daño el saber. No demasiado al menos.

—Claro, desde preparatoria —respondió Hinata, ajeno a todas las emociones arremolinadas en el pecho de Kageyama. Atsumu le llevaba demasiada ventaja en todo—. Jugamos contra ellos un par de veces y nos hicimos amigos. No seguí jugando en universidad porque tenía que buscar un trabajo, estudiar, vivir solo. Pero me gusta ir a ver los partidos.

De pronto, Hinata detiene todo movimiento, notando por primera vez que Kageyama se ha quedado plantado en su lugar. Parece resuelto de alguna forma y más serio que nunca. Tobio nunca ha visto esa expresión tan seria en Hinata y le pone algo nervioso. Es como si sus ojos intentaran atravesarle como dagas.

—Me gusta ir a verte jugar, también —dice al fin el chico y baja la vista al helado de chocolate que se derrite entre sus manos—. Desde el año pasado iba a ver lo partidos porque me gusta tu forma de juego. Primero fue curiosidad porque Atsumu y Osamu no paraban de hablar de ti —patea una piedra a sus pies, como si intentara por todos los medios seguir hablando—. Así que, quise saber cómo eras y al final sólo quería verte jugar.

Hinata parece que en cualquier momento hará combustión espontánea de tan rojo que se encuentra del rostro. El sonrojo le baja por el cuello a lugares que Kageyama le gustaría explorar, pero se intenta enfocar en lo importante. El chico termina su helado como si eso ayudara a menguar la vergüenza y el calor en su cuerpo.

—¿No estás saliendo con Atsumu? —es la pregunta que sale con tono estúpido y escéptico de sus labios y es un poco graciosa la forma en la que Hinata comienza a atragantarse con el resto del cono que se metió a la boca.

—¡¿Qué!? —grita aún medio ahogándose e intentado que el helado y la saliva bajen por los lugares correctos y no terminen en sus pulmones—. ¿Por qué pensarías esa tontería? —pregunta ahora sí rojo como un tomate, no sabe si por la vergüenza, casi ahogarse o la sorpresa que le causó la pregunta de Kageyama.

—Parecen muy íntimos. Te toca mucho —explica Tobio, como si esas fueran razones suficientes para creer que tiene una relación o algo.

—Atsumu es así con todo el mundo —recalca Hinata—. Y nos conocemos desde hace mucho, él incluso sabe…

Se detiene antes de seguir hablando, como si lo siguiente fuera algo que no está muy seguro de querer soltar.

Eso le da a Kageyama el tiempo para pensar detenidamente, muy detenidamente en las palabras de Hinata y en que quizás, y sólo quizás, tenga razón. Desde que conoció al par de hermanos sabe que Osamu es ligeramente más reservado y tranquilo que Atsumu, quien tiene la costumbre de invadir el espacio de las personas ya sea pasando su brazo por los hombros de los demás o acercándose demasiado como si no conociera el concepto de espacio personal.

—No estamos saliendo —remarca nuevamente Hinata, como si hiciera falta repetirlo varias veces para que Tobio lo entienda o le crea—. Él y Osamu saben que quien me gusta eres tú, incluso dijo que… que quizás tenga una oportunidad.

Kageyama cree que ahora sí Hinata tiene sonrojadas hasta las manos. Se remueve nervioso en su lugar como si no supiera cómo proceder después de tal declaración. Lo peor de todo es que Tobio se ha quedado congelado en su lugar, los ojos muy abiertos al igual que su boca la cual no sabe qué sonido debe dejar salir a continuación.

—¿Qué? —gazna de sorpresa. El sonido sale estrangulado. Kageyama cree que es por todas las cosas que en realidad quiere decir, pero no encuentran su camino de salida por su garganta.

—Que me gustas —repite Hinata, como si Kageyama fuera un idiota -y realmente se siente como uno-, pero sin ser capaz de levantar la mirada, la cual tiene fija en sus pies—. Me gusta tu forma de jugar. Me gusta que vayas a un café a pedir batidos y golpearte contra una mesa, creo que es adorable.

 _¡No soy adorable, tú eres el adorable, idiota!_ Quiere gritar Kageyama en respuesta, pero de nuevo tiene que morderse los labios para no decirlo. Es un momento importante y no puede arruinarlo sólo porque no tiene la capacidad de detener su boca.

—También me gustas —responde de forma acelerada—. Pero pensé que estabas saliendo con Atsumu así que yo sólo quería alejarme. Parecían hacerlo tan bien juntos que yo sólo… pero me has gustado desde la primera vez que entré al café. Sólo voy a verte, ni siquiera me gusta el café y todo es demasiado caro, pero realmente… realmente, sólo me gusta verte sonreír y decir mi nombre. Es suficiente para que el día vaya mucho mejor y yo… me gustas —vuelve a repetir al final. Hay tantas cosas más que podría decir, pero siente que ya se ha avergonzado lo suficiente con su nula forma de expresarse que no puede continuar sin acrecentar sus ganas de morir en ese momento.

Sin embargo, Hinata le dedica la más grande y resplandeciente sonrisa que le ha visto desde que le conoce y lo siguiente que sabe Kageyama es que se están fundiendo en un abrazo tan apretado y reconfortante que poco le importa lo vergonzoso de su declaración.

Ninguno sabe quién inició el contacto, ni quién se movió primero para acercarse. Pero Hinata tiene los brazos alrededor del torso de Tobio y éste se sujeta fuertemente del cuello de Shouyo como si fuera un bálsamo que no puede dejar ir.

—Mi casa está cerca, ¿quieres ir un rato? —murmura Hinata con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Kageyama, sin intenciones de dejarle ir pronto.

—Sí —responde Kageyama, su rostro enterrado en el cabello de Hinata, embriagándose en su olor.

A pesar de todo, no se mueven en un largo, largo rato.

**7**

Kageyama cree que debió poner atención al camino a casa de Hinata, para cuando en un futuro tenga que volver. Porque, obviamente, volverá. Pero está demasiado distraído con Hinata, su sonrisa, sus labios, el brillo de sus ojos, el sonido cantarín de su risa, el grácil movimiento de sus manos, lo tersa que se ve su piel. Todo Hinata es una gran distracción que cuando llegan a su casa lo primero que hace Tobio es estampar el pequeño cuerpo contra el muro de la entrada y comenzar a comérselo a besos.

También cree que es un poco precipitado moverse inmediatamente a la habitación hasta estar los dos semi desnudos en la cama. Pero no podría importarle menos. Los dos se mueven con prisa y ansiedad, retirando capas de ropa y acariciando toda la piel que queda expuesta. Kageyama encuentra cierto placer en chupar y morder un poco la nívea piel de Hinata, dejando pequeñas marcas por su pecho. Se entretiene un rato con los pezones, dejándolos duros y algo enrojecidos por el abuso. Sin embargo, todo lo que obtiene de Hinata son pequeños gemidos y jadeos que le alientas a continuar descendiendo por su piel. Se detiene un poco en su abdomen, poco antes de llegar al ombligo. Deja un camino de humedad allá por donde va pasando su lengua. Las manos de Hinata juguetean con su cabello, presionando ligeramente, como si no fuera consciente de ello, pidiendo que siga bajando.

Se siente un poco malévolo en ese momento, así que cuando Kageyama siente que su barbilla choca con el miembro duro y húmedo de Hinata, desvía su camino hasta la cadera del pequeño, mordisqueando el hueso que sobresale, saboreando el bufido de exasperación que Hinata deja escapar, pero disfrutando igualmente de las caricias.

—Kageyama —susurra Hinata, su voz suena desesperada y ansiosa.

Generoso como cree ser, decide terminar con el sufrimiento de Hinata y baja hasta estar de frente con el pene contrario. Ve cómo la punta mana líquido de su punta rojiza y disfruta del estremecimiento que ocasiona su respiración en una zona tan sensible. Lame desde la base hasta la punta, siguiendo el camino de una gota de líquido seminal que había escurrido con anterioridad. Tiene un gusto extraño, pero no le detiene de llegar a la punta, la cual chupa con fuerza. Todo el cuerpo de Hinata se estremece con fuerza, arquea la espalda aferrando sus manos con fuerza en la cama. Kageyama traga una porción de la carne dura, como tanteando terreno antes de meter casi toda dentro de su boca. Le gusta la sensación de probar con sus labios el sabor de Hinata, escuchar los fuertes gemidos que ocasiona en Hinata, quien desesperado busca a qué aferrarse. Kageyama cree que no lo hace más a su cabello porque podría lastimarlo y le sorprende que aún en una situación así Hinata pueda pensar con claridad.

Mete y saca el miembro con movimientos acelerados, usando su lengua para acariciar la longitud o rodear la punta antes de volver a introducir todo el miembro de nuevo en su boca. Se ayuda con una de sus manos para empapar sus dedos con la saliva que va goteando y bajar un poco más hasta encontrar el anillo de carne que quiere profanar.

Hinata da un respingo cuando siente un dedo curioso rodear su entrada, pero sólo abre más las piernas, dispuesto a lo que Kageyama quiera hacer con su cuerpo. Éste no sabe si está increíblemente excitado por la disposición de Hinata o muy asustado por tanta confianza que deposita en su persona, pero continua con sus movimientos, introduciendo de a poco el dedo, falange por falange hasta que lo hunde por completo. Lo mueve un poco, tanteando terreno y las reacciones de Hinata quien no parece adolorido, sólo un poco incómodo. Cree que es una buena reacción por lo cual comienza a introducir de a poco otro de sus dedos. Siente el cuerpo de Hinata tensarse por lo cual comienza nuevamente con los movimientos de su boca. Se había detenido un poco no queriendo que Hinata terminara tan rápido. Logra su cometido de distraer del dolor al chico así que termina de hundir su segundo dedo al mismo tiempo que da una fuerte succión a su miembro.

Kageyama agradece tener unos reflejos casi perfectos porque fue lo único que le salvó de recibir una patada en plena cara. Hinata se contrajo por la sorpresa, el placer y el dolor, como si su cuerpo se agarrotara sin poder detenerlo.

—¡Perdón! —exclamó Hinata, intentado incorporarse en su lugar.

Sin embargo, Kageyama suelta la pierna que alcanzó a sujetar con su mano libre y la pone en el pecho de Hinata, haciendo que se recueste de nuevo.

—No, perdóname a mí —y aunque es una disculpa, no puede evitar la risita divertida al ver la mueca de Hinata.

Se ve absolutamente delicioso, con el cabello alborotado, las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y placer. Le complace ver que parte de su pecho también se encuentra de un bello color rojizo y su respiración está tan agitada como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—¿Te gusta? —aprovecha Kageyama para preguntar, volviendo a mover los dos dedos que están en el cuerpo de Hinata.

—Es… raro —responde un poco más relajado—. A veces lo hago yo, pero… —parece indeciso sobre si continuar o no con lo que dice—. Tus dedos son más gruesos —admite por fin.

A Kageyama le gustaría preguntarle más al respecto. ¿Cada cuánto? ¿Qué se imagina cuando lo hace? ¿A quién? Pero Hinata se esconde detrás de sus brazos y considera que no es momento de avergonzarlo más.

—¿Tienes lubricante? —decide que es lo mejor, porque no cree que sólo saliva y fuerza de voluntad den buenos resultados. Los dos tienen toda la actitud, pero no se trata de que alguien salga lastimado de esa experiencia.

Hinata se retuerce un poco en la cama y estira todo lo que puede su brazo hasta dar con la mesita de noche. Abre el primer cajón y extrae un bote que tiene menos de la mitad de su contenido.

—Pienso mucho en ti —es todo lo que dice ante la mirada inquisidora de Kageyama, a quien le gustaría regodearse en ese pensamiento un poco más.

Toma la botella y se incorpora hasta quedar hincado entre las piernas de Hinata. Sus dedos no han abandonado el interior del otro, sólo los saca un poco hasta empaparlos un poco con el lubricante, aprovechando para hacer lo mismo con un tercer dedo. Flexiona las piernas de Hinata para tener un mejor acceso y ahora que sus dedos están mejor lubricados, resbalan de mejor forma. El tercero entra de forma fácil, aunque la mueca en el rostro de Hinata le indica que debe tomarse las cosas con un poco más de calma. El miembro de Hinata no ha perdido dureza, pero Kageyama prefiere acariciar sus piernas y su pecho, intentar distraerlo de la incomodidad.

No sabe en qué momento tomó el bote de lubricante y como puede alarga su mano hasta tomar el pene de Kageyama y comenzar a masturbarlo lentamente, empapando con el viscoso líquido hasta que queda satisfecho y vuelve a tumbarse en la cama.

Lo siguiente que sucede es probablemente la fantasía más húmeda que Kageyama no sabía que tenía pero que espera repetir seguido.

—Estoy listo —dice Hinata, tomando sus propios muslos, levantando las caderas hasta que sus pies se despegan de la cama y abre todo lo que puede las piernas, quedando totalmente expuesto a Kageyama.

Si no se ha corrido es puro milagro, cree Kageyama, porque no puede imaginar una escena más erótica en ese momento. Sin perder ni un segundo con una de sus manos se apoya en uno de los muslos de Hinata y con la otra alinea su pene con la entrada que se contraer, expectante.

Comienza a introducirse poco a poco, lo más lento que puede, siempre atento a las reacciones de Hinata y conteniendo el impulso de dejarse ir de golpe y comenzar a bombear como desquiciado. El calor que le recibe es avasallante y lo apretado del anillo de carne que cede poco a poco a sus empujes están a punto de volverlo loco.

Los dos se quedan sin respiración cuando finalmente Kageyama está enterrado hasta la base de su polla. Saca unos cuantos centímetros que vuelve a introducir de un certero empujón, todavía tanteando el terreno y las muecas de Hinata. Éste se queda sin aire ante tal acción y todo lo que puede hacer es rodear con sus piernas las caderas del moreno y con sus talones empujarle para que se entierre más en su cuerpo. Como si eso realmente fuera posible. Están tan juntos que un poco más y podrían fundirse así que Kageyama debe tomarle de las caderas para, de alguna forma, tener un punto de apoyo y al mismo tiempo evitar que Hinata haga que sus cuerpos se combinen o algo así.

Kageyama comienza sus movimientos, alentado por la fuerza con la que Hinata le regresa a lo profundo de su cuerpo, como si se negara a separarse demasiado tiempo de él. Los movimientos son descoordinados al principio, van adaptándose de a poco al otro, pero cuando menos se dan cuenta, cada que Kageyama se empuja para enterrar su pene, Hinata impulsa las caderas para encontrarse con él. Lo mismo sucede cuando saca un poco de su miembro, Hinata se aleja otro poco. Tobio suelta las caderas de Hinata y se inclina hasta quedar recostado contra él, todo su cuerpo cubriendo el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata. Necesita besar, beberse sus jadeos, ahogarse en su húmedo calor de la misma forma que lo hace su miembro.

Ambos se sienten muy cerca del fin y por mucho que quisieran evitar ese momento, vivir siempre de esa forma, conectados y sintiendo placer con el cuerpo del otro, al mismo tiempo necesitan desesperadamente correrse de una vez. Creen que el placer les va a fundir las neuronas a ese ritmo. Duele no tener la liberación por la que sus cuerpos gritan desesperados.

Kageyama toma el pene de Hinata y lo masturba al enloquecido ritmo de sus embestidas. No busca que terminen al mismo tiempo, pero sí que Hinata disfrute al máximo todo lo que puede ofrecerle. Que no es sólo sexo, claramente, pero que sepa que siempre estará dispuesto a pensar en que se sienta bien, sin importar lo mucho que el mismo Kageyama no pueda pensar en nada más que en terminar en lo más profundo de Hinata, dejando su marca en todo ese pequeño cuerpo que quiere reclamar como suyo.

El orgasmo es potente, ninguno está seguro de quién termina primero. Sólo que deben romper el beso y jadear con fuerza cuando los hilos de líquido blanco y esposo manchan el pecho de Hinata, quien contrae tanto su cuerpo, atrapando en su calor a Kageyama quien se corre sin poder salir a tiempo.

Hinata baja las piernas, las cuales le tiemblan bastante, liberando a Kageyama quien se mantiene en su lugar por pura fuerza de voluntad y porque cree que si se mueve va a desfallecer sobre Hinata y con todo su peso sería aplastarlo de forma incómoda. Sale despacio del cuerpo contrario antes de poder hacer nada, pero las fuerzas le fallan y se desploma en la cama, por suerte al lado de Hinata y no sobre Hinata.

Se quedan tendidos así, intentando recuperar la respiración.

Pasan largos minutos antes que Kageyama logre girarse de costado para ver a Hinata, quien parece estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido.

—Descansa —dice Kageyama. Hinata no responde con palabras, más dormido que despierto, pero se aferra con fuerza a una de las manos de Kageyama, quien entiende fuerte y claro el mensaje—. No iré a ningún lado, duerme.

Poco después Kageyama también se queda dormida.

**8**

Por cómo Hinata hablaba de su familia, pensaba que vivía aun con ellos. Pero resulta que no, que desde hace un tiempo rentaba ese pequeño departamento donde obvio no cabría una familia, pero Kageyama claramente no estaba prestando atención a esos detalles cuando iban de camino. Él mismo vivía solo así que no fue ningún problema pasar el resto del sábado y todo el domingo en casa de Hinata, sólo los dos retozando, comiendo, viendo televisión o descubriendo lo bueno que era Hinata con la boca en algunas ocasiones o lo flexible que era el cuerpo de ambos si se ponían creativos.

El lunes llegó más rápido de lo que a ambos les gustaría, por lo cual Kageyama tuvo que volver a casa y prepararse para la escuela, con la promesa de verse por la tarde en el café.

Sin embargo, Kageyama no esperaba toparse a Hinata en la escuela, de nuevo entregándole un frappé a un muy sonriente Atsumu quien al ver a Kageyama acercarse no pudo evitar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Hinata.

Por costumbre o sólo porque no le gustaba el pensamiento de alguien más tocando de forma tan familiar a Hinata, Kageyama no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Hombre, verte celoso es tan divertido —comentó Atsumu de forma jocosa, arrebatando el frappé de manos de Hinata y dándole un largo sorbo—. Relájate Tobio, el pequeñín sólo me trae café para sacarme información de ti.

—¡Atsumu! —chilló indignado Hinata.

—Y es una buena oportunidad para verte enojado —siguió diciendo Miya sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios—. Cuando supe que estaban locos el uno por el otro no pude evitar divertirme. Qué mal que duró tan poco.

 _Así que el cabrón lo hacía a propósito_ , pensó Kageyama, intentando por todos los medios no poner los ojos en blanco, pero le fue inevitable.

—Debo volver al trabajo —comentó Hinata, llamando la atención de su novio.

Ah, que bien sonaba pensar en que es novio de Hinata Shouyo. La sonrisa contenta en sus labios también fue inevitable.

—Oh por dios, se acerca el fin del mundo —dramatizó Atsumu, bastante sorprendido por ver una sonrisa no maniaca en el rostro de Kageyama.

Tobio intentó cubrir su sonrisa, sintiéndose estúpido por no poder dejar de hacerlo por ese simple pensamiento.

Hinata, sin embargo, le correspondió la sonrisa antes de ponerse de puntitas y dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Te veo en la tarde —es todo lo que dijo antes de retirarse.

Tobio cree que tener que aguantar a Atsumu Miya y sus constantes burlas bien valen la pena si diario puede ver esa sonrisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Miren, la neta la historia como me la pidieron era de Kageyama y Atsumu peleando por Hinata "y ya que Hinata se quede con alguno" como si yo en algún momento de mi cochina vida fuera a escribir de Atsumu con Hinata, GUACALA (respeto a quien le guste pero para mi, sacrilegio, no, nunca, jamás, de los jamases) y lo que es peor, ni conozco a Atsumu porque sigo bien emperrada con la serie y el manga y no me he puesto al corriente así que PERDÓN por ser un fraude y una falla para el mundo. A parte 99.99 por ciento segura que Atsumu es el tipo de personaje que me caga (¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TI OIKAWA!) así que ño. 
> 
> Lo que hice fue hacer trampa, lo sé, no me dejará dormir por las noches.
> 
> Perdón por estar viva.


End file.
